Evolved Packet System (EPS) is the core network architecture of the third generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) wireless communication standard. During a communication session between a user device and an LTE network, the user device interfaces with an evolved packet core (EPC), that is one of the main components of the EPS. The EPC is capable of processing various types of traffic (e.g., video, voice, text, etc.) at higher throughput and/or bandwidth than previous generation architectures (e.g., pre-3GPP networks). The various types of traffic are often associated with high bandwidth and/or data rates, which are often generated by high bandwidth applications (e.g., social networking, cloud computing, email, gaming, etc.) used by the user devices. Additionally, as more and more user devices communicate, via the LTE network, the EPC may establish an increasing quantity of high bandwidth communication sessions in order to process the traffic sent to or received from the user devices. While processing the high bandwidth traffic associated with the communication sessions, utilization of bandwidth and/or processing resources, within the LTE network, can become imbalanced (e.g., a load imbalance) between various devices within the EPC. The load imbalance may result in congestion in all or a portion of the LTE network, which can disrupt services provided by the LTE network and/or reduce a quality of service (QoS) associated with the traffic being transported over the LTE network.